


Don't die, ever again

by Seidraikiri



Series: Tales of a Well dressed dwarf and a Scarf loving elf [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: During and After Hammer of Thor, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Blitzen really just wants an explanation, and the current matters aren't really helping.So is the kiss that Hearth just received-- what the heck did he miss?





	Don't die, ever again

The bitter feeling that went through him couldn’t be controlled as he watched the girl(a hulder, actually. Once he spotted the tail) placed a peck on Hearth’s cheek.

It wasn’t that he was jealous (that wouldn’t be right, why would he be jealous of someone showing emotion to Hearth rather than him?). But it didn’t stop him from asking sarcastically; “Did I miss something?”

And Hearth glaring at him even made it worse, and he knew he couldn’t hear the sarcastic tone in his voice, but maybe his face gave it off. Even Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

Frankly, he didn’t know what the heck was going on. And probably that kind of angered him, one minute he was being hugged in the shower by his elf, and now he was facing Hearth’s father (not that he ever was a father to him, not how he treated the younger elf).

He just really needed an explanation.

* * *

 

Collapsing is all he really wanted to do, but he just couldn’t. Arriving at his Boston apartment, Blitzen sighed and turned towards Hearthstone. 

He looked so run down, due to all the rune-magic he used during this mission of there’s and Blitz could relate. 

Almost dying in one day, being petrified then unpetrified? Too much for a dwarf to handle. 

Hearth dragged his feet as he walked in, and immediately Blitz felt an impact against him.

A smile graced his features as Hearth’s arms tightened against him, hugging him (and oh, how he loved this).

“Hearth?” he asked, and pulled back. 

_ Don’t do that. Ever. Don’t die ever again. _ He signed, looking into his eyes making sure the dwarf got it. 

Blitz chuckled,  _ Yeah buddy, I promise. _

And Hearth once again wrapped his hands around him and hugged him. And he hugged back like his life depended on it. 

Explanations could wait, but right now? This was enough of an explanation. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just so precious, and after reading Hammer of Thor-- I knew I had to start writing small one-shots just for these guys. [and I know this is short, but the next one will be longer!]
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> =].
> 
> my tumblr if you wanna fangirl about BlitzStone: animeuzumaki7


End file.
